Midnight (HB)
Midnight (ミッドナイト, Middonaito), otherwise known by his real name Macbeth (マクベス, Makubesu), is a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis, a Guild consisting of six powerful Mages. Soon after the defeat of said Guild, Midnight was arrested alongside his Guild, and are now imprisoned in the House of Hell Prison, Fiore's most secure prison for the country's most dangerous criminals. After the death of his adoptive father, Brain, Midnight took up the mantle of Guild Master, despite still being imprisoned. Appearance Midnight is a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Midnight also wears a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. Midnight's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wears dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Midnight's red Oración Seis Mark is located on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish. As of X791, Midnight's black spiky hair has grown considerably; it now reaches midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. He now wears a full-body white suit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon neckline. He completes his outfit by donning a black vest, over which he also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat. While spending his time in prison, Midnight wears the usual prisoner uniform his guildmates wear, a light blue shirt and pants, with rings on his wrists with magic-sealing stones to prevent him from using his magic, and a number on his back, desginating him as prisoner number "513342". Personality Midnight, or Macbeth, is best described in the simplest manner as prideful and arrogant. His prayer, and by extension dream, is to become the strongest, "ultimate Mage", and is convinced that he possesses the appropriate power to back up this belief. This caused him to become very relaxed, smiling and considering battles a bore when his foes are weak. He even goes as far as sleeping in a situation that should be considered intense and dangerous. However, Midnight's time in the underground prison, locked up in a cell with his guildmates has proven to be extremely damaging to him. Being controlled, watched over and monitored constantly by the guards and warden has made him feel weak, with his magic being unaccessible due to Magic-sealing stones. Midnight's demeanor has become noticably much more quiet and reserved. He displays a constant expression of displeasure or even anger at his pitiful state. He compares his time in prison to be a reminder of how fibble he was as a child still stuck in the Tower of Heaven, stripped away from his own freedom, and being given no choice in what he can and cannot do, something which he openly loathes. If there is one thing Midnight is grateful for, is the bond he came to share with his guildmates who remained with him. He has come to respect the likes of Cobra and Racer for defending him and Angel when threatened by other prisoners, being still capable of fighting even without their magic thanks to their physical might. While he won't outright admit it to their faces, he does aspire to be capable of fighting without his magic the same way they can. Midnight values his guildmates for sticking with him despite them not being forced to, or even being asked to, despite keeping that to himself for the most part. Midnight values the very aspect of freedom. Having been one of the many to be enslaved in the Tower of Heaven, he knows what it feels like to be forced under someone else's rule and have freedom stripped away from him. His top priority is no longer related to anything sinister or bringing the world into chaos, but simply achieving freedom before anything else, for himself and his guildmates. Showing he has gone past his father's influence and began to make up his own plans and goals. Despite common belief, Midnight does not hold any ill feelings towards Hoteye, despite the latter being given his freedom, and even became one of the most important figures of Fiore. Midnight believes Hoteye was free to choose what to do with his own freedom, that he had every right to choose to regain his freedom, even if it meant leaving the others behind, and that it shouldn't be held against him, because the others would have done the same in his situation. This draws back to Midnight's valuing of freedom, and since he knows what it feels like to have freedom taken away, he doesn't wish to take it away from someone else, especially a former guildmate. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Reflector Darkness Magic Trivia *Any information that was copied onto Midnight's article from the original article on Fairy Tail Wiki is credited to the original editors for their hard work. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Dark Mage Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Guild Master Category:Canon to Fanon